1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved slim tubular coreless motor applicable to a soundless alarming means for a mobile wireless communications device, and, more particularly, to a slim tubular coreless motor which requires only a small mounting area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional cylindrical direct current motor M has a semi-circular weight W eccentrically mounted on an output shaft S, the motor vibrates by centrifugal force produced with rotation of the eccentric weight W to the shaft S, and thus it can be utilized as a soundless alarming means by the vibration.
As shown in FIG. 8, the conventional motor M is mounted on, for example, a common printed circuit board (P) by soldering. For the mounting of the motor M on the board, a holder F is needed, which increases the mounting area.
An object of the present invention is to provide a slim cylindrical coreless motor, which only requires a small mounting area, so that a holder, which increases the diameter of a motor, is not required for mounting.
The above object is achieved by a slim tube-type coreless motor comprising: a tube-type case having a bearing holder at one end portion thereof; an end bracket fitted to the other end of the tube-type case; one or more first fixing portions extending from a part of the one end portion of the tube-type case; and second fixing portions formed at the end bracket, wherein the slim-type coreless motor is horizontally mounted in a device without an additional fixing means.
In one embodiment, the one or more first fixing portions may extend from a part of the bearing holder. Preferably, the first and second fixing portions are formed so as not to extend beyond the circumference of the case. Preferably, at least part of the first and second fixing portions is used as a power supply terminal.
For using the motor as a vibrator motor, it is preferable that an eccentric weight is mounted around a shaft extending out of the case, and the eccentric weight has a recessed portion near the first fixing portions.
The slim tube-type coreless motor according to the present invention, having the above-described configuration, can reduce the mounting area and can be mounted on a PCB by soldering without increasing the circumference thereof.